<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Ever (Blackdale) by Cordelia_James_Matthew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794260">More Than Ever (Blackdale)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_James_Matthew/pseuds/Cordelia_James_Matthew'>Cordelia_James_Matthew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_James_Matthew/pseuds/Cordelia_James_Matthew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance in the night with Lucie and Jesse...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Ever (Blackdale)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DANCING</strong>
</p><p>Lucie walked into the gardens, Jesse behind her.</p><p>"Lucie! You have to abandon this plan! You can't raise me back from the dead!" he pleaded with her.</p><p>Lucie gripped her hands into fists, "Alright then. What do you even want me to do? Just sit by and watch? Jesse, I care for you!"</p><p>"No you don't! Lucie, you can't care for me! What will the Clave say?" Jesse said, demandingly, floating higher now.</p><p>Lucie sighed, <em>Perhaps it <strong>is</strong> for the best. Whether I like it or not</em>.</p><p>"Very well. Give me a last dance?" she asked, offering him her hand. Jesse's eyes glimmered as he took her hand and they danced into the night.</p>
<hr/><p>Near by, Grace frowned, disappointed. She had hoped that Lucie Herondale would be a useful ally. But it seems like she'd have to handle the situation herself. Jesse will come back. No matter what.</p>
<hr/><p>Years later, Lucie laughed at the thought <em>she</em> almost resurrected Jesse. She was glad she didn't though. Grace did, but she managed to escape most of the consequences. James is now happy alone. Matthew and Cordelia happy together. Thomas and Alastair. Anna and Ariadne. Christopher and Grace. That last part is surprising enough as it is.</p><p>"Are you ready for the wedding?" her fiancé asked. Husband soon, she reminded herself.</p><p>Lucie grinned at Jesse, "Of course I am!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>